


What You Just Did To Your Coffee Was Unspeakable, But You're Definitely Cute

by snow_queen16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, Prompt inspired, early morning classes, just a whiff of flirtation, mostly just silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_queen16/pseuds/snow_queen16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco just wants to get through his eight a.m. calc class in peace. </p><p>(Drabble inspired by a prompt found on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Just Did To Your Coffee Was Unspeakable, But You're Definitely Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Can't remember the exact prompt, but I think it was along the lines of: 'Imagine Character A sitting in an early morning class, Character B comes in and pours a Monster into their coffee and says "I'm going to die"

                Marco Bodt was not excited about his eight am calculous class. He was not excited about math to begin with, and calculus was an especially tortuous exercise; at eight in the morning it was practically unthinkable. But, like the grown adult he liked to think he was, he rolled himself out of bed at seven am precisely, made himself a nice breakfast with a larger cup of coffee than he usually drank, and made his way to class. And if he was toting a travel mug filled with the rest of his pot of coffee- well, that was expected. He liked to think he was a morning person, but he admittedly couldn’t function without his caffeine.

 

                He was early, and managed to snag a seat right in the middle of the large lecture hall. Not to near the back where he was afraid of either lapsing into sleep or continually slacking off, but not too close to the front where the professor could catch him if happened to get distracted for some reason. He pulled out his textbook and a notebook to take notes in, idly sipping his coffee after he’d arranged everything to his liking. Class would be starting soon, and the room was beginning to fill. Groups of students huddled together, murmuring incoherently in their tired daze, the majority clutching paper cups filled with coffee or cans of liquid god-knew-what that claimed to provide instant, guilt free energy. Marco was less than tempted, he was certain there was a lot of sugar and a lot of caffeine in drinks like that and little else.

 

                Minutes before class was set to start, a boy rushed into the hall, aimlessly wandering into Marco’s row and plopping down beside him with a groan. He was . . . attractive, Marco decided. Or he would be, if he didn’t have huge black bags underneath his golden hazel eyes, and a glazed expression that kept Marco wondering if he was sleep walking. With a grunt, the boy unzipped his backpack, rummaging through the contents until he pulled out a thermos, followed by a large black and neon green can. Marco watched as he unscrewed the lid of the thermos, the scent of freshly brewed coffee assailing his nostrils. He seemed to catch Marco staring, glancing at him and giving him a wide, tired smile.

                “I’m going to die,” he said, and cracked the tab of his energy drink open. Marco watched in horror as he poured into his thermos.

                “Your _coffee!_ You just-“

                “Trust me freckles, I need this.” he smiled again, and took a long drink. “Want some?” Marco couldn’t help the look of derision that enveloped his face, but for some reason decided that, yes, he did want some. Wordlessly, he took the thermos, their fingers brushing, and took a hesitant sip. It tasted as foully as Marco had assumed it would, but the sensation of carbonated coffee was- okay, it was worse than he’d thought it was going to be.

                “Ugh! How can you drink that?” he said, sputtering, and quickly handed the thermos back. The boy chuckled.

                “You get used to the taste after a while. And okay, it tastes like asshole, but c’mon! Monster and coffee has to be more effective!”

                “I don’t know about that,” Marco said dubiously. “Coffee always works good enough for me.”

                “I’m sure coffee is enough for guys like _you_.” he said with a hint of a sneer, angrily rolling his eyes. “I bet you went to bed before midnight and woke up in time to make yourself a balanced breakfast.”

                “I went to bed after midnight!” Marco said defensively. Twelve fifteen totally counted as past midnight! The boy laughed, shoving his shoulder playfully.

                “Ha, I called it! What did you have for breakfast? Oatmeal with fresh fruit?”

                “No!” Marco pouted, deliberately looking away as he took a sip of his own coffee to chase the awful taste out of his mouth. “I had toaster waffles and an orange.”

                “See! Man oh man, I can read you like a book freckles! I’m Jean by the way,” Jean smirked, holding out his hand. Reluctantly, Marco met his smile, and took his hand.

                “Marco,”


End file.
